


A girl and her god

by darkoraclegirl



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl





	1. Della and Loki

A paper fan flipped in the air, the petals painted on it seemed to dance as the fan twirled before it fell into the waiting hand a young woman as she walked through the forest. She was lost but wasn't letting that get to her. Just enjoying the good weather and the amazing forest life around her.

The young woman in question is Della Gamble. A 23 year old woman with a modest build and height of 5 foot 7 inches. Her short black hair rustling slightly in the wind, red bangs lightly tapping her forehead as she walked. Jade green eyes glittering in the sun light.

"I could live out here. Just a simple cabin and a garden." Della nodded to herself. "Yeah, I could make it work."

The sound of thunder brough Della out of her thoughts. Turning to look behind her Della groaned when she spotted thick black storm clouds heading towards her.

"Damn it. I better find shelter." Della ran as fast as she could down the path in search of something that wasn't a tree to hide under..

*.*

The rain had only started when Dell spotted a cave to the right of the path she was on. She ran for it, making it in just moments before the heavier rain hit. Della sighed and pulled off her jacket. It was soaked through and getting cold.

"Hm?" Della noticed that the cave seemed to go pretty deep. "Might as well explore while I'm here." She said to herself as she headed further in.

*.*

Della gapped in shock when when reached the back of the cave and found a man chained to a spiked wall. A naked, very sexy man with pale skin, shoulder length black hair with a slight curl at the ends, and a very lean body. Della pegged him at 6 foot at least.

He was slumped over as if asleep or concise. A single chain wrapped around both his wrist and seemed to disappear into the cave wall. From the angle of his body Della could tell that no matter how he moved he would always feel the spikes of the wall at his back.

Della's eyes slide down his body towards his waist before she stopped herself.

"Bad Del! Have some respect." She scolded herself before walking over to him, her eyes locked on the chains.

Della cursed her short height as she stretched her body on her tip toes to reach the chain on his left wrist.

"Come on, just a little further." She didn't know why she wanted to touch the chain. She just felt it was needed of her.

Her finger tips barely ghosted over the chain when suddenly it disappeared in a flash of light as he dropped slightly.

Della caught him before his right side could press too hard against the spikes. He was heavier then she'd pegged him as and it was a chore to keep him from getting hurt as she reached for the other chain. When she finally reached it Della found herself falling onto her back with the guy on top of her.

"Oh boy." Della breathed. She was still wet from the rain and now she had a very sexy naked man laying on her body, his head in her chest. The she heard him groan. Looking down Della watched as he slowly came too, lifting his head off her chest before turning to her, blinking.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked her.

Della noted a slight British like accent. "My name is Della Gamble. And we are in a cave." Della answered.

The man frowned before struggling to his feet. "Ah yes. I remember now. Odin decided to lock me up on Midgard. I'm surprised Thor didn't come here searching for me." The man said to himself.

Della frowned. "Thor? Are you talking about Asgard? No one's heard from Asgard in ages." Della told him.

The man's frown deepen at that. "What? That can not be. Thor cares to much about you mortals to simply abandon you."

"Well I am telling you no one from Asgard has been see since before I was born. And since I'm 23 years old that's a long time." Della informed him.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment before looking her over. "Wait. I was locked away in here. Odin would not simply allow a mortal to wander in a free me." He walked over to her, getting very close to her. "How is it you were able to enter this place and free me? What sort of mortal are you?"

"The kind that's really wishing you had some pants on right now." Della answered with a heavy blush as she tried not to look down.

The man glanced down at himself. "Ah yes. I should make myself decent." With a wave of his hand the man was suddenly dressed in black leather pants, a green and gold top with a long green leather jacket. "Now then. Too see where I am."

Della grabbed his arm when he walked past her. "Wait it's pouring out there. At least wait out the storm."

The man went to say something when a loud clash of thunder struck outside the cave, making Della jump closer to him. Then man sighed. "Very well." He pulled his arm free of her grasp and walked over to a mostly flat rock to sit.

Della stood there awkwardly for a while before speaking again. "So, who are you and what did you do to get locked away like this?"

The man smirked at her. "Oh what haven't I done." He chuckled. "In answer to your question I am Loki."

"Loki huh? Ok, well since we are stuck here,"

"Stop. I have no wish to speak any more with you then I have to. I find your kind dull at best." He told her. "Though I doubt you can be silent."

Della glared at him. ' _What an asshole!_ ' She thought to herself.

The man glared at her for a moment before looking thought full.

Della watched him for a while. See gears in his head turning but not sure what he was thinking about. Then a thought struck her. "Did you just hear my thought?"

Loki raised a brow in mock amazement. "Oh? So you are smarter then a pig?" He mocked.

Della glared at him and clenched her fist.

Loki's body erupted in pain suddenly, his body spasming on the rock he'd been sitting on.

Della ran over to him to check on him. "Loki? Loki what's happening?"

Loki gasped as the pain faded from his body. "I, I do not know." Loki pushed himself up. "This has never happened before."

"Something Odin had in place for when you got free?" Della asked.

Loki stared at her for a moment before nodding. "It is possible. As he would ensure that none save him knew I was here. Only he could have placed this upon me. The question is what triggered it?"

"Could it be something that happens based on timing?" Della suggested.

Loki thought on that. "No. I fail to see what gain something like this could bring him. He would not do something like this unless something could be gained."

"What an ass Odin must be." Della commented.

Loki smirked up at her. "Yes. He is quite the ass. As well as pain."

*.*

"At last!" Della sighed as she and Loki stepped out of the cave. "Just look at that sky." The storm had ended some time ago allowing the two to finally step out.

"Yes. A fine sky." Loki agreed. He'd been trapped in that cave for far too long and now he was seeing the sky again.

"So, I take it this is where we part?" Della asked.

"That we do. For I have no need of you and I am certain you have no need for me." Loki confirmed.

"Alright then. Good luck with whatever you are planning to do Loki." Della waved before turning to leave.

Loki, who had turned the opposite way of her stopped when he heard her speak.

"Oh you can't mean good things."

Loki turned back around to find a group of Asgardian warriors standing a few feet from Della. "I had a feeling Odin would send someone to get me."

The warriors appeared confused for a moment before one of them spoke.

"We were sent here by our king Thor."

Loki frowned and walked past Della. "And what became of Odin?"

"He passed away many years ago. Will you come with us peacefully?"

Loki snorted. "As if I have any wish to see Thor now that I am free." Loki spared a glance behind himself to Della. "Mortal there is no point in you being here. Leave."

Della glared at him. "You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" She snapped before turning and stomping off. ' _See if I ever come to your aid any more you stupid jack ass!_ '

Loki mentally rolled his eyes. ' _As if I will ever need you again._ ' Loki thought back to her.

"This is not an invitation Loki. The king has ordered you to be brought to him." The warriors drew their weapons.

Loki smirked at them. "Clearly you know nothing of me." Loki made to create illusions of himself but found his magic wouldn't come. "What? Why can I not use it? What is different about now?" Loki asked before he remembered Della. She had been with him when he'd used his magic last. "No. No he wouldn't have!" Loki turned to see if he could still see Della and found her beyond his sight.

*.*

Della had ran off since Loki clearly didn't want her. No point staying around when he was just going to talk shit about her.

' _Mortal! You must return to me at once!_ ' She heard Loki in her head.

' _Forget it. You made it very clear you do not want me around._ ' She reminded him.

' _Mortal now if not the time to be petty!_ ' Della could hear a note of stress in his voice.

' _Give me one good reason why I should return._ '

' _I maybe have been quick to dismiss you. This realm is not as I knew it and clearly I need a guide until I learn my way around._ ' Loki replied.

' _Find someone else then! I am done trying to be nice and help you. You can go rot for all I care about._ '

*.*

Loki barely managed to dodge the sword in front of him as he tried to convince Della to return to him.

He could tell she was going to be impossible unless he admitted to needing her. And that required Loki to swallow his pride. A slash to his arm reminded Loki of the importance of getting her back.

' _Damn it mortal you want me to say it I'll say it! I need you by my side!_ ' Loki mentally snapped.

' _My name isn't Mortal!_ ' She snapped back.

Loki wanted to scream in rage at her. But he knew she'd never come back if he did. He went to say her name but found he couldn't remember it.

"Norns what was it! What did that mortal call herself?" Loki cursed himself as he fished for her name. He couldn't remember if it started with a D or an A. For some reason he wanted to say Bell.

' _I'm waiting for my name._ ' She reminded him.

"Damn it! Bell, Hell, Kell, Dell!" That was when he remembered.

' _Della! Della I need you!_ " He mentally shouted.

"No need to shout!" Della called before she swung her fist into the face of the warrior that had been about to run Loki threw.

Loki blinked in surprise as he watched Della kick another warrior in the gut before slamming her palms into the gut of a second warrior, causing that one to stumble back as he coughed heavily.

"Are you going to do something or are you planning to just stand there while I do all the fighting?" Della asked him when she saw he wasn't doing anything.

Loki snapped out of his shock and quickly created his clones to help.

*.*

Della was nursing her cheek after the battle was done. They had won the battle, forcing the warriors to flee the fight and the two could breath.

Loki stared at Della as she rested. She had fought as good as Sif or any Asgardian warrior and yet she was only a mortal. A young mortal woman. By all rights she should be frail and easily prone to breaking. And yet she had fought with all the skills of Asgard's finest.

"Well now, you really know how to show a girl a good time." Della commented, drawing Loki's attention to her.

"I hardly see that as a good time. Though I must admit I am surprised that Thor would try to force me back to Asgard like that. And that Odin is dead and Thor is king? How odd. I need to find out what happened and what Thor plans for me when I return to Asgard." Loki said.

"How will you do that? No one's had any contact with Asgard till you and I today. I doubt there is anyone on Earth who knows anything that could help you." Della asked.

Loki smirked at her. "Simple, we will need to sneak into Asgard and find out what happened ourselves."

"What? What, no! No way in hell am I breaking into Asgard with you." Della protested. "No wait, why would you even need me?"

Loki sighed. He would have to admit to not being able to use his magic without her. "I need you because Odin made sure I could not use my magic without the one who freed me at my side."

Della blinked at him. "You mean that if I am not there you can't use your powers?"

Loki nodded. "Which is why I need you. I won't be able to make it to Asgard, let alone be able to gather information while there."

Della hung her head. "Great. So, how do we get to Asgard?""

Loki was surprised. He'd figured he'd have to talk her into it a little more before she'd agree to it.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" Della asked patiently.

"I know a place where we can travel to Asgard without being caught. But if this realm has changed as much as I fear then it may take time for me to locate it."

"Well if we can a way out of this forest I know of a town that might have a copy of some older maps that could help you get your bearings if combined with a map of today." Della suggested.

Loki raised a brow at her but couldn't argue with her logic. By comparing from the past to one of this time he could figure out the lay of the land and thus find out where they were compared to the passage they needed to reach.

"Well I am certain I can get us out of a simple forest at least." Loki assured her.

*.*

"My king?" A guard said as he knelt before the throne. "The warriors sent to retrieve Loki have returned. They are empty handed."

Thor sighed heavily. "What happened?"

"It seems Loki was not alone. They claim a young mortal woman was there, aiding him."  The guard explained.

"A mortal? You are telling me that several of my best warriors were beaten by Loki and a moral world?" Thor asked in disbelief.

"They say this mortal possessed combat skills equal to their own and fire burning green eyes." The guard explains.

Thor lifted his head at that. "Green eyes? A pale woman with hair as black as night?"

"Uh yes my king. That is how they described her." The guard answered.

Thor lifted his head and opened his eyes, revealing them to be blood red. "Sedellas. When have you been hiding?"


	2. Out of the forest

Della stood staring at the sign post before her. The letters were all faded out and weather beaten, making it had to read.

"Well? Which way?" Loki asked her.

Della sighed. "I have no idea. Someone really needs to get out here and fix these damn signs."

Loki grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You said you could lead us to the closest town if we got out of the forest."

Della glared at him. "No I did not. I only pointed out that if we got some maps both old and new we could see about finding the passage to Asgard. You came to the conclusion that I could lead us to a town." Della pulled away from him and sighed. "We'll just have to pick a direction and see where it leads us."

Loki sighed. "Just when I thought you had some usage."

Della spun around and glared harder at him. "I can so leave your sorry ass if you keep that us. And since you need me more then I need you. Don't forget that." Della then turned and headed down the left path.

Loki growled. "How can I forget? It's the greatest shame to ever befall me." He then followed her down the road.

*.*

After two hours of walking down the road Della and Loki were glad to finally spot a town in the distance. A small town but it was still a town.

"Thank the Norns." Loki sighed

"Agreed." Della smiled as the two walked into the town. "Ok, we just need to find someone who has a bunch of maps we can let us see them."

"And where would we find someone like that?" Loki asked her.

"Um, maybe a school. Teachers often use old maps when teaching about history. Or maybe there's a museum close by." Della suggested as they walked.

*.*

A hooded female smirked when her eyes fell on the pair walking through the town.

"At last, I found you Loki. Now then my pets, capture them both. But beware of the girl. The king wants her alive and unharmed." The woman whispered to herself before several shadows flew past her.

*.*

A school teacher had the maps they need and had been willing to let them use their classroom to compare past and present maps.

"Interesting." Loki breathed.

"What?" Asked Della.

"This land use to be New York city. And yet it appears to have fallen back upon simpler times. Nature having recalled most of the land." Loki then sighed. "This could make it more difficult to find the correct location as any land marks I could have used may have faded during the passage of time."

Della frowned in thought. "Well I know a few places in which some old structures still stand. It will take a bit of travelling but no more then a few days."

Loki nodded. "That, plus copies of these maps should help. Though how much remains to be seen."

"Alright. I'll go find the teacher and see if they can make us copies of these maps and then see about getting us something other then our feet to get us to those places." Della said before turning and heading out the door.

"Very well." Loki waved off, not noticing she was already gone.

*.*

Della had been excited about checking out the old structures, having not seen them since she was a teenager but now that she was walking through the darken hallways of the school in search of the teacher who'd let them in and let them look at the maps Della was a little scared.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Della called down the halls, hearing it echo.

There was no response. In fact the whole world seemed to be standing still, as if holding it's breath. That caused Della to frown.

"Something's not right." Della commented when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

A shadow shifted slightly ahead of her and Della got into a fighting stance. The reason? There wasn't anything to cast the shadow.

"Shit. A shade." Della breathed before the shadow rose out of the ground and took shape.

The smoothness of the shadow faded away to be replaced with harsh edge scales and spikes, glowing yellow eyes opening above a large muzzle full of fangs. Four inch claws scratched at the wooded floor as they took shape. A spike tipped tail appeared last. The Shade stood a foot taller then her and twice as wide.

"An Omega. Thank god." Della breathed before it started charging at her. "I take it back!" Della turned and ran down the hall as fast as she could. "LOKI!"

*.*

Loki lifted his head, thinking he'd heard his name being called. He listened carefully to see if he heard anything but found nothing.

"Odd. What could be taking her so long."

Loki turned back to the map but paused and looked up. A creature greeted his eyes before letting out a loud roar. Loki, not sure if Della was close enough for him to use his magic bolted out the door, barely managing to dodge the creature's claws as it jump at him.

*.*

Della stumbled out the school's back door and stopped when she saw a cloaked woman waiting for her. Five Shades sitting around her.

"And here is the master of the Shades. What do you want?" Della asked, trying to still her racing heart.

The woman lowered her hood, revealing tan skin, long red hair, and pitch black eyes.

"I want you and Loki." The woman answered. "I have heard king Thor has put a price on you both. Loki dead and you alive. Though I can not help but wonder just what the king of Asgard would want with a weak little mortal woman such as you. Will you play with my pets and show me?"

The Shades around her began to advance on Della and the one that had been chasing her came out the door behind her.

"Loki, I blame you for this." Della sighed.

*.*

Loki swung a chair into the face of the Shade chasing him, knocking it aside before throwing out his hand in hopes of following up with some magic. Nothing happened so Loki took another swing at the Shade. The Shade caught the chair in it's claws and ripped it away.

"Damn it all Della! Where are you?" Loki shouted before he turned and ran down the hall, dodging as best he could as the Shade chased and slashed at him.

*.*

Della damn near had to dance away from each Shade as they leapt at her. Whenever she could Della threw out a punch to the side of a Shade or even at the eye of one as it past her by. She had a few cuts along her arms and legs from when she couldn't get away from claws in time.

"Why would a man like Thor want anything to do with you? You are nothing but an insect to the likes of him. You can't even stop six Shades from harming you!" The woman called.

Della wanted to hurt her. To throw a Shade at her. Della might not have the strength of a Earth spirit but she wasn't a weak baby.

"Why don't you fight me yourself and find out!" Della snapped before kicking a Shade in the face, cutting her leg slightly on it's fangs.

"If you can not stop my pets then you are not worthy of facing me." She dismissed.

One Shade managed to catch Della off guard and sunk it's fangs into her left shoulder.

Della shouted in pain as she clawed at that Shade's face with her nailed before falling to her knees from the heavy weight.

"Pathetic! I truly can not imagine what a man like Thor could want with you. But, he has asked for you alive and his brother dead. There for I shall ensure to deliver you alive to him. By, I'm sure my other pet is enjoying playing with Loki." The woman mocked.

Della looked up at her in shock. She'd forgotten that she'd left Loki alone when she'd searched for the teacher and now he was paying for that. For without her Loki had no magic to call upon to protect himself.

"That's right. You left him by himself and thus he is defenceless. My pet will make short work of him." The woman taunted.

Della glared at her as she struggled to stay as up right as possible with the weight of a Shade on her. It wasn't long before her arms began to give out and she fell forward.

"Loki." Della breathed as her eyes changed to a rich purple color before she grabbed the Shade with her right hand and swung it at the three in front of her before twisting a slamming her left hand into the gut of the Shade behind her.

"What?" The woman asked in shock as she watched Della get to her feet.

Della turned to the woman with cold eyes before rushing at her and striking her in the face.

The woman stumbled back as her nose exploded in a rain of blood. Cradling her nose the woman watched in shock as Della attacked her pets.

*.*

Loki panted as he knelt next to the body of the Shade that had been hunting him. He'd been able to get a table leg to use as a weapon and slammed it into the heart of the Shade as it jumped at him, pricing it's heart while it dug it's claws into his shoulders. Now it was dead and Loki was a sweaty, panting mess.

Getting to his feet Loki stumbled out of the room he had been in and down the hall.

Pushing through the double door Loki stopped when he saw Della on her knees before him. Her arms and legs were cut up and bleeding slightly, her shirt was half dyed green from the blood of a Shade or more. Della was panting and shaking.

"Della?" Loki asked in confusion.

Della's eyes snapped up to him and Loki watched as they changed from purple back to green.

"Loki?" Della nearly flew towards him before she began checking him over. "Are you alright? Where's the Shade?"

"Shade?" Loki asked before stepping away from her. "Do you mean that creature? It's dead. What happen to you?"

Della blinked at him, appearing as if in a daze. "I don't really know. There was a woman. A Night Maiden. She came here with her seven Omega Shades after us." She looked at Loki. "Thor's put a price on us."

Loki sighed. "I can only imagine what he is willing to pay to have his "brother" back."

"No Loki. Thor wants me alive but you dead."

Loki stared at her with wide eyes. "What? He wishes me dead?"

"That is what the Night Maiden claims." Della nodded.

Loki frowned. Thor had always gone out of his way to try to bring Loki home and other such things. But now it seemed that Thor had given up and decided that Loki deserved to die.

"Come on Della. We best finish here before someone else comes to claim our bounty." Loki took her arms and led her back inside.

*.*

The woman glared at Della from the shadows with her last remaining pet whimpering at her sides.

"So, that is why Thor wishes for her. Just what was it that I just witness? Another soul within her body? A darkness given life? What are you Della Gamble?" The Night Maiden asked herself. "Come. Let us tend to your wounds and gather the Betas before we try again."

*.*

With copies of the maps in hand and bandages around their wounds Loki and Della walked out of the town. They had managed to get a horse but it was purely to carry supplies like food and blankets.

"You truly do not recall what happened to the Shades and the Night Maiden that you faced?" Loki asked Della.

"No. It's all blank after that Shade bit my shoulder. Not the first time that happened anyway." Della waved off.

Loki frowned and stopped her. "Not the first time? Have you had these black outs a lot?"

Della shrugged. "Well yeah."

"When did these start?" Loki asked.

"Um, I think the first one began when I was 14. My village was under attack and I just blacked out. When I came too I found several of the raiders dead at my feet and the remaining few fleeing. No one could tell me what happened. After that it seemed that any time things get really bad I black out. By the time I wake up whatever was happening to cause it I would be gone. I've thought that maybe there's another person inside me but no one's been able to bring that person out of me if they are there." Della shrugged.

Loki's eyes narrowed slight in thought. "If I had access to my library I am sure I could find a book that could help solve this. We must get to Asgard and sort out this madness with Thor."

"Did you say Thor?" A male voice asked.

Loki and Della turned and found a cloaked man leaning against a tree. The man's chin and mouth could be seen and he was covered in scars.

Loki got ready to fight but Della smiled.

"Crow! Where the devil have you been?" Della asked him.

The cloaked man laughed and walked over to her. "Been a while hasn't it Del." The man greeted as he lowered his hood, revealing blood red eyes, short spiky black hair, and pale skin covered in scars.

"Loki this is Crow, an old friend of mine. Crow where's your sister?" Della asked.

Crow shrugged. "Who knows with Mary? She always does her own thing. Now what's this about Thor?"

"Thor's put a price on Loki and I. He wants Loki dead and me alive." Della answered.

Crow took his chin in his thumb and pointer. "Is that so? I'd heard that Loki had reappeared and that it had stirred some things in Asgard. But to know you have gotten involved? That changes things."

"What do you know about this?" Loki asked Crow.

Crow smiled. "Oh my sister and I know much about the going ons between realms."

"What's going on in Asgard? Why is Thor targeting us like this?" Della asked him.

"No idea I'm afraid. But I have heard he has mentioned the name Sedellas. Mean anything to you two?" Crow answered.

Loki's eyes widen a little. "Sedellas? I haven't heard that name since before I was captured."

"Who is Sedellas?" Della asked him.

"Sedellas was a woman of extraordinary skill in both magic and the combat. She was the only person known who could wield magic and yet still be called a warrior. Some claimed her to be truly immortal, never ageing. Others say she born again as a baby the instance she dies. Her appearance is never different, always the same. There are stories in which she has done battle with those that no other has been able to kill and emerge victorious. If Thor has spoken of her then she must have appeared again." Loki answered.

"Well who ever or whatever she is Thor is all but foaming at the mouth for her." Crow commented.

"Sounds like someone to watch out for." Della said. "Anything else you can tell us Crow?"

"Only that 1000 years ago something happened to Thor. He'd gone silent and only a few people ever heard from him. Then suddenly he reappeared and started to rule with a harsh hand. Mary and I are sure that something happened to him to cause a great change within him and we haven't been able to find out what. Take care Della. Something is wrong in Asgard and if you plan to go there you had best be ready." Crow warned.

"Ready how?" Della asked.

"Find Isolda. Ask her to train you." Crow told her.

"Isolda? She's a mage. What could I learn from her?" Della asked.

Crow smiled. "Oh you'd be surprised what you can learn from her Della." Crow then looked at Loki. "And you would be surprised what you can learn from a mortal." He winked.

Loki frowned in confusion at that.

"Fine. We'll go to Isolda and get her to teach us." Della sighed.

"No Della. You are the one who needs to be taught by her. Loki will not benefit from her lessons." Crow told her.

Della frowned in confusion but nodded.

"See you around Del, Loki." Crow nodded before walking away.

Loki frowned after him before turning to Della. "Who is he?"

Della shrugged. "I don't really know a lot about Crow and Mary. Just that they came into my life one day and have been very helpful since."

Della and Loki started walking again down the road. Heading to the first old structure Della knew was close by.

*.*

"Come out Mary." Crow called as he watched Della and Loki disappear out of sight.

A woman step out of the shadows. Her pale skin covered in stitches, her cold icy blue eyes narrowed as she brushed some of her shoulder length brown hair off her shoulder.

"What does she know?" She asked.

Crow turned to her. "Nothing that I didn't have to tell her. Nothing that truly matters that is."

"She awoke again recently. It's happening more and more." Mary commented.

"Think she'd about ready to return?" Crow asked.

Mary shook her head. "No. It is still far too early for that. What caused that last awakening was the thought that Loki was defenceless. She isn't awakening now but she is getting suspicious. We may need to give her something to distract her."

Crow sighed. "Always distract her. Would it be so bad for her to know anything about this?"

"Crow you know how this goes. Now shut up and get moving. It is your turn to go to Asgard." Mary told him.

"Yes ma'am." Crow saluted her before bursting into black feathers.

Mary sighed. "Della, you are drifting far too close to the truth for your own good."

*.*

"What did Crow mean I could learn from a mortal?" Loki asked Della after a while of walking in silence.

Della frowned in thought before an idea hit her. "I could teach you to fight!"

Loki frowned at her. "What? I know how to fight." He dismissed.

"You were able to defend yourself from a Shade but you clearly can't do much without your magic. I can teach you how to fight without it. I can't always be there when you need your magic." Della pointed out.

Loki couldn't argue with the last part. After all he and Della had been forced apart when the Shade's attacked and Loki had to force himself to fight without magic. "You have a point. But what could you teach me that I did not grow up learning?"

Della smiled at him. "You won't know until I start teaching you."

Loki looked her over. She had bested several Asgardian warriors by herself, then faced off again several Shades thought she had blacked out during it. The fact was she could face what should be impossible and lived. No, not just live. She beat the odds against her. And yet she looked like nothing. Just a young woman. Short, thin, easily hurt. But she still wins in battle. She protected him against the warriors even without knowing all he needed was for her to be there so he could use his magic. She'd fought to protect him.

Loki sighed. "Perhaps there is something I could learn from you. After all you have proven yourself able in a fight against those who are beyond human. It would not hurt to at least try."

Della smirked. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." She teased.


End file.
